


Siblings

by Bianca MarOu (glazedmacguffin)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-18
Updated: 2010-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-07 08:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glazedmacguffin/pseuds/Bianca%20MarOu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock muses on his half brother, Sybok.  First person fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siblings

While I am not given to discussing matters of a personal nature, I do have a half-brother. As not many know of the subtle nuances of Vulcan culture, our marriages are prearranged for the sake of a better political, genetic, and financial union between the families that create the affiliation. My father, Sarek, and the Vulcan princess T'Rea were betrothed on their youth and at the appropriate physiological stage in his development he took her as his bride. T'Rea soon found the relationship with my father to be unfavorable, and when she became High Master chose to end their union and remove both of them from their marital obligations. Their relatively ephemeral union produced a single child that was only revealed to him long after his birth.

It was not until her death that my brother, Sybok, and I came to be familiar with one another, though I was relatively immature. Like many of those experiencing adolescence, I would have disagreed with this assessment as the tribulations I had undergone had already solidified most of the concepts I would carry with me throughout life in my flourishing mind. I-Chaya's death was still a relatively fresh incident, my _kahs-wan_ completed prematurely and at great expense. I had encountered difficulties in my studies at the Academy (not with my classes, but with the ridicule of other students who could not grow beyond century old prejudices against humans). My years had gradually tempered me and my experiences with their subtle and illogical hostilities made me more secure in my belief in the teachings of Surak, thus I could meet their questionable mockery with evasion. I did find myself... relieved... by my brother's presence in my life as he provided me with companionship in the face of my troubles at the Science Academy. This solace that I drew from associating with him and having the security of a rapport I presume to be a weakness in my emotional control. I am still striving to negotiate this part of myself, however then I indulged the tendency.

He was constantly impressive, with both his knowledge of Vulcan society and the formal rituals of our heritage. Frequently when confronted by other students, he would pose to them questions of logic that would drive them to deal with their own internal vices and leave me to my studies. I found his tactics inspirational and he was to me what most humans might have called a 'role model'.

There are complications with setting one close to you up on such a pedestal that I was unaware of at the time. I was so carefully gauging my reactions in regard to those I had no attachment that I never expected to encounter issues with those close to me. Even my mother, who supported my Vulcan choice of lifestyle and fully supported my father's enforcement of Surak's ideals I never suspected of causing me undo distress. Her human side, while corrupting me, she kept very well in check.

We attended a mourning ceremony for his mother where she was interned, and he fell crying before her _vre'katra_ (the vessels we use to contain the katras of the deceased, much like the canopic jars of your Ancient Egypt). I was shocked by his display of emotion, and there he accused me and my beliefs of being erroneous. He believed himself the messiah of the Vulcan people, Shiav, and that he would lead us all to _Sha Ka Ree_, which can only be approximated in human terms as "Heaven".

He was banished from Vulcan as he became more disruptive with his outlandish and boisterous brandishing of his heterodox ideals, and I entertained the notion of shame, briefly, in the wake of these exhibitions and the subsequent punishment. I discarded this shroud of negativity, as I realized it was perpetuating the misfortune that he had brought to my father's name and was clouding my judgment which was already threatened by my very genetics. I decided instead to embrace the facets of his character that I once approved of. His fascinating ability to draw out the worst in people and turn it into almost a physical concept capable of being discarded. He could frequently do so with only words, without the touch of his mind. I chose to carry that aspect of Sybok with me, and while I have little to no relationship with him now I do carry his influence quietly and internally, so that I might face those that oppose me with a stern face and realize that they are seeking outlets for their faults.

**Author's Note:**

> Done as a prompt for Creative Muses on LiveJournal.


End file.
